callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Central Intelligence Agency Data System
The CIA Data System, a.k.a. the Central Intelligence Agency Data System, is an e-mail, document and information management system in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and a feature in the Data Vault in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty: Black Ops The data server manages online file storage and access to electronic information, like mail and other data files (texts, pictures and sounds) owned by the C.I.A. Access The computer terminal is found when the player holds the Space Bar on PC, R2 and L2 on PS3, RT and LT on Xbox 360 and by shaking the remote and nunchuck on the Wii. The player can then move to the back of the room and access the computer. When connected to any other known data server, the CIA data system can be accessed by typing in login. A security notice should be displayed. The player will need to enter a valid user and password combination for the CIA data system, for example: User: jfkennedy Password: lancer Users The who command displays the valid users that can connect to the CIA data system. Alex Mason User: amason Password: password This user is already logged in and connected to the CIA data system access to the computer terminal. Its password is given within the mail from Jason Hudson to Alex Mason titled "New Tech". Dr. Adrienne Smith User: asmith Password: roxy The user is team's staff psychiatrist and medic. Roxy is her cat's name, as she mentions in her mail to Terrance Brooks titled Help!. Bruce Harris User: bharris Password: goskins The user is a huge fan of the Washington Redskins, as mentioned in correspondence between Greg Weaver and Terrance Brooks. D. King User: dking Password: mfk The password is hidden within limerick coming from the Verrückt archives and is given within a mail sent from Dr. Vannevar Bush to Dr. R. Oppenheimer found on the Dreamland system titled "Re:'' John Banana''". Frank Woods User: fwoods Password: philly This user was born in Philadelphia, as told in his biography found on the intel "Operation 40". Grigori Weaver User: gweaver Password: gedeon This user's father was named Gedeon, who passed away, as mentioned in his mail to Jason Hudson titled "Mason's Health". Joseph Bowman User: jbowman Password: uwd The password is hidden in intel "The Defector" within the biography about Joseph Bowman. He joined the U.S.M.C. and attended operations under water. Thus the password standing for Under Water Demolition. John F. Kennedy User: jfkennedy Password: lancer Lancer is his Secret Service codename, mentioned in several intel and mails. Jason Hudson User: jhudson Password: bryant1950 If logged into, the player will get a gamer picture of Jason Hudson. The password is hidden within intel "S.O.G." in a biography about Jason Hudson. Bryant was his mentor during his training in the School of Intelligence and a winner of the Intelligence Star in 1950. John A. McCone User: jmccone Password: berkley22 Berkeley is the name of his old school, which he seems to have misspelled in his password. He graduated with the class of '22. J. Turner User: jturner Password: CONDOR75 Lyndon Baines Johnson User: lbjohnson Password: ladybird The password refers to his wife and can be found in his mail sent to McCone. Richard Helms User: rhelms Password: lerosey The user is the Director of the CIA from 1966 to 1973. His password refers to his high school in Switzerland. Ryan Jackson User: rjackson Password: saintbridget The user is the Chief Analyst APLAA. His password refers to his wife Bridget, whom he like to call a saint, who he mentioned e-mail about cupcakes. Richard Kain User: rkain Password: sunwu The user's password is the name of the author of , excerpts from this book are found in his account. Richard Nixon User: rnixon Password: checkers The user's password refers to his pet dog which can be found in a mail sent to Lyndon Baines Johnson and revealed within one of John F. Kennedy's quotes, as well as several of his quotes in Zombies. Terrance Brooks User: tbrooks Password: lauren Lauren is the name of the user's wife, mentioned within correspondence with Grigori Weaver. T. Walker User: twalker Password: radi0 Dr. Vannevar Bush User: vbush Password: manhattan His password is sometimes revealed when beginning a Zombie game. When the start screen shows, the tips and hints section says "Manhattan down!" William Raborn User: wraborn Password: bromlow The user is the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency from 1965-1966. His password is the name of the place he was born. Home Directory Entering CD/Home and then dir or ls should list user directories not shown with the who command. Henry Kissinger User: hkissinger Password: unknown Spiro Agnew User: sagnew Password: unknown J. Edgar Hoover User: jehoover Password: unknown Call of Duty: Black Ops III The player can access the Centeral Intelligence Agency Data System by accessing the Data Vault in the Safe House in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and going to the web browser. Achievements/Trophies Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Insert Coin' (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - Access the terminal and battle the forces of the Cosmic Silverback in Dead Ops Arcade. *'Eaten by a Grue' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Play Zork on the terminal. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *References to the Oxcart Operations can be found within Jason Hudson's mail as well as John F. Kennedy's file, OXCART.txt to the Byeman Talent Keyhole Control System to be used as handle, the U.S. Military code name and clearance level. Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Servers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III